Failing Sky, Falling Sky
by Tsumugi Hitomi
Summary: The Sky is falling and no one knows... Except for the unexpected one. It was more than a year since they left him right? So why would they grieve for him even when it was they're fault that the Sky fell? Warning: Character death. A sad poem. Read the sequel that's going to come out later: Traitorous Elements. And vote the poll on my profile.
1. Poem

_**Failing Sky, Fallen Sky**_

T'was more than a year that they left the 'Sky'  
Ever since the blood was spilled on his innocent hands  
It wasn't his fault that 'it' had happened! It was an accident!  
But they wouldn't listen. They just refused to listen what the 'Sky' wanted to say.  
They all moved away, staying anywhere but near the 'Sky'  
Reject reflected on their faces when he tried to approach them to repent.  
They called him a Monster instead.  
It hurts, when the 'Storm' was so uptight and stiff with him.  
It hurts, when the 'Rain' never smiled or laughed near him.  
It hurts, when the 'Mists' would scowl and scorn at him, no matter which.  
It hurts, when the 'Lightning' cowered away in fear from him.  
It hurts, when the 'Sun' glared at him with full hatred.

It hurts…

The 'Sky's' heart was broken by an accidental fault that was never expected.  
Only the unexpected stayed behind to support him.  
The one who the 'Sky' thought would be free and unbothered.  
The 'Cloud'...  
The 'Cloud' had stayed beside the now fragile 'Sky' after the elements left.  
The 'Cloud had stayed behind and listened to the 'Sky', understanding the unavoidable fate the 'Sky' must have a taste of and bear.  
Oh, what an irony it is that the 'Cloud', the one who is the most likely to be free, the one that rejects to be restrained had actually chained and rooted himself just for the 'Sky', the only one that he had respected ever in his life.  
The 'Cloud' would be the one that comforted his nightmares every night.  
While the 'Sky' is falling, nobody knows.  
Except for the 'Cloud' that is...  
The 'Sky' had fallen and only now did the traitorous elements broke down.  
Despite that the 'Cloud' refused to let those hands touch his beloved 'Sky',  
those hands which hurt the 'Sky'...

So in the end... It was the 'Cloud' who was the most loyal to the 'Sky' after all...  
No matter how free and aloof they are, no matter how unbound and unchained they are and no matter how separate they are from the 'Sky'...  
They are the closest to the 'Sky' no matter where they are...

As for the others…

All they can do is cry and regret…

To say how stupid they are…

To say how sorry they are…

To tell the 'Sky' to stop joking and wake up…

But it wasn't a lie…

It is such a stupid reason no?

That the betraying elements need the 'Sky's' death to slap them to reality…

It's too late for the 'Sky' has gone…

The 'Sky' had fallen and now everyone grieves and regrets…

**_-End-_**

* * *

**Author's note: Hello everyone… Thanks for reading this poem of mine and I hope you enjoy it. Please review this to let me know what you feel about this story and I am sorry if it is a bit depressing. LOOK OUT! Because I may create a sequel of this concerning the element's point of view or even create the story version of this. Please PM me if you have any questions about the poem you just read. Arrividerci... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR in anyways at all but this story idea is mine**


	2. Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any ways except for this story idea**

**Read the important note below, just after the story.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi sighed painfully as he set down his fountain pen on his desk. His Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya raised an eyebrow in confusion as he said, "Omnivore, you should take a break." "No thanks Kyouya. I need to finish all of these." The 'Sky' gestured as he pointed to the large stacks of paperwork on his desk. Actually, it really wasn't his own share but his 'other' Guardians. The young nineteen years old mafia don stared at the grey Sky outside beyond his window. He really missed the old times. He rarely saw 'them' now as they always went for their own self-assigned missions and neglected their paperwork. So, he decided to do all of their work. Not that he's complaining really, anything to distract his mind is fine. Now he rarely went out for missions and stayed inside the mansion for most of the times. He rarely did anything dangerous because of his failing health since he refused to eat. If it wasn't for his tutor and ex- Sun Arcobaleno threatening him along with his Cloud Guardian, he wouldn't even think of eating at all.

Hibari Kyouya's steel grey eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw his 'boss' staring at the Sky again with a look of pain present in his eyes. He clenched his teeth and balled his fists as a thought flashed in his mind, _'I will bite those Herbivores to death later for hurting him.' _

Tsuna sighed as he poked his dinner with his fork; he was eating alone on the dinner table after Kyouya had pushed him out of his office and told him to go eat dinner while he finished the rest of the paperwork for him before joining him for dinner later. He was spacing out again when Kusakabe Tetsuya barged into the room, slightly panting, "Sawada-sama. We are under attack! Kyou-san has already gone to the battlefield so you don't have to worry about alerting him." Tsuna nodded as he slipped on his gloves and his Dying Will Sky flames burst to life, "Remember not to kill anyone unless necessary." He reminded as he rushed to the battle scene, ignoring his Hyper Institution that suddenly flared up as if giving him a warning.

As soon as he stepped into the battle scene, someone attacked him. He swiftly dodged and landed a punch on the attacker's gut, rendering him unconscious. Soon more attackers approached him, each of them with a gun in hand and began shooting at him. He dodged the bullets and threw them an axle of Sky flames, successfully throwing them backwards and giving them second-degree burns. Suddenly he felt a stab of pain on his stomach as a bullet pierced through him. He let out a barely audible and muffled cry of pain as he fell on the ground on his knees and coughed up blood. He felt something warm flowing through his suit. He reached the bullet wound with one of his shaking hands and pressed it to try and slow down the process of his blood flowing out, wincing as he did so and coughed up blood again. His lungs burned as if it was filled with water. Blood seeped through his fingers as he covered his mouth with his hand and coughed again and again. Suddenly, he doubled over and coughed up some more blood. As black spots began to appear in his visions he felt strong arms cradle him and a Sun flame healing his wounds. His vision began to get less blurry and he saw two men in which one was cradling him and the other was healing him, "R-reborn," the ex- Sun Arcobaleno nodded as his head turned to the other male that was supporting his dying body, "Kyouya. You're here… Thank you… Both of you…" "I know that Dame-Tsuna. Now shut up while I heal you." "Ahahaha," Tsuna laughed weakly when another douse of pain passed through his body and he coughed, "I don't *cough* think *cough* that y-you can *cough**cough* he- *wheeze* help m-me anymore R-reborn. It's too *wheeze* late." Both males' eyes widened as steel grey eyes met his boss' chocolate orbs when they heard that, "Ne, *huff* Kyouya?" The Cloud Guardian nodded at his boss to let him continue, "I h-have a letter on my desk drawer for all of y-you to r-read. Please let them know that I forgave them a-all…" He said pleadingly. The Cloud Guardian's breath hitched as he heard what his trusted boss say, "Sawada Tsunayoshi…" He called his boss' name as tears that originated from his steel grey eyes began to stain his face but didn't bother to wipe it away, "I will." He promised and his boss smiled very happily from the bottom of his heart, something he rarely did after they left him. He looked very beautiful despite the fact that he is dying, "Thank you for everything both of you." Was what he said before closing his eyes and passed away with a peaceful look on his face.

_**-End of part one-**_

**Author's Note: Hello this is the story of the Failing Sky, Falling Sky. I really hope you enjoy it. Please review if you have any questions or comments about the story. All types of comments will be appreciated (no sarcasm included) whether its critics or flames. Please forgive me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. I am quite aware that there are a few stories or poems that may be a bit similar to this and I just want to say one thing about that issue: I am not copying your story or poem in any ways at all. I am sorry that it is similar because that is how my imagination asks me to write how it is.**

**That is all. Arrividerci…**

**P.S.: Sorry if the chapter is too short… **

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

Please be aware that there will be 4 parts of this story including the epilogue.


End file.
